A Single Flame
by neradia3
Summary: At the age of ten, Aidan Celler finds that she's not exactly normal, and hides away who she really is. After meeting Supergirl for the first time, her view of things change and she decides to embrace her special abilities she had kept secret all those years. With help from Supergirl and the DEO, she searches for answers about her past and trains to protect National City.
1. Chapter 1

**Five years ago...**

It happened too quickly. The many thoughts running through the ten year-old's mind, the panic building inside of her, the shaking of her hands which threw everything off track. Her first instinct was to leave the room, but that became almost impossible as large flames engulfed her bedroom. She decided to hide under her desk in the corner of the room instead. Luckily, her desk was on the other side of the room where the flames weren't. It was also near an open window, allowing her to breathe in fresh air. It also caused the flames to get worse and completely surround her bedroom, then leaving through the now burnt-down door.

The small girl was unsure what caused the single flame to grow out of control. One candle was lit in her bedroom. A candle. A candle that had a great amount of distance from everything else on her nightstand beside her bed. It could have been that it was on her nightstand in the first place. The sheets of her bed were close by, but there was no way it would have made contact with her bed unless it was somehow knocked over. It also could have been that the candle's flame touched something on her nightstand that it shouldn't have. Something that was very flammable. Other than that, the fire should have never started. The fire...

The crackling of the fire snapped her out of her thoughts, now not really starting to care what the cause of the fire was. She was too scared to think. She was too scared that something might happen to her or her adoptive parents downstairs now that the fire had most likely got to them at this point. She was surprised herself that she hadn't passed out already from smoke inhalation and that the fire wasn't as quick to progress to the other side of the room compared to its movement out of the room. Although the fire was mostly on the other side of the bedroom, the smoke fully devoured it, which made it a little harder to breathe. As the smoke came closer to her, she put up her hands in front of her face to shield herself from it and closed her eyes.

A few minutes had gone by and the fire still hasn't spread to where the girl was hiding. With her hands still covering her face, she moved her fingers apart to take a peak at the fire in front of her, only to notice that the smoke had stopped right where her hands were. She slowly pulled her hands away from her face and widened her eyes. The fire wasn't even close to her.

"What's happening?" she whispered, her voice shaking. "Where are the…"

The sound of sirens roaring had cut her off and answered her second question. After minutes of waiting, the fire department and ambulances finally arrived at the house. Curiously, she got out from under her desk and walked over to the window, which had a view of the front of the house. She watched as the firemen hurried into the burning house. She figured that they were going to get her parents out of the house because they were on the first floor, then herself. She didn't really mind it that much. The fire wasn't even touching her anyways and she wasn't sure why. She sighed at the thought as she peered at both of her parents being taken out by a fireman, then being put on to stretchers before that same fireman went back inside.

Within seconds, she heard foot steps coming up the stairs, her eyes moving from the window to the door that was no longer existing. The girl carefully moved away from the window. The fireman got to her bedroom and met eyes with the small, brunette girl. He took a few steps, close enough so he can reach his hand to grab hers. She glanced at the man's hand and took it. The man nodded to himself before he led her down the stairs, which were somehow still in tact, and towards the back door in the kitchen, since the kitchen hasn't been touched yet by the fire.

The brunette sighed as they left the house, glad that herself and the fireman got out okay, and walked back to the front of the house where it was safe. A female paramedic spotted the young girl the moment she got to the front yard and grabbed her hand to bring her towards the ambulance, wanting the young girl to be taken to the hospital along with her fairly injured parents. Nodding, she got into the ambulance and sat down in one of the few seats, the paramedic following behind and sitting down next to her.

With that, the ambulance's back doors closed and drove off. The paramedic looked over at the girl next to her and frowned.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" the paramedic asked.

"Aidan, Aidan Celler."

"Do you know what caused the fire?"

Aidan thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Are you okay? Physically? Emotionally? Mentally?"

"I'm fine," Aidan told the paramedic, looking down at her hands on her lap. "I'm not hurt. I don't feel any pain. I'm okay…"

She trailed off and focused on her hands, feeling a strange surge of energy in them. She turned her hands over, revealing her palms, and widened her eyes. Both of her hands were covered in small, dark scars and ash. Aidan shook her head in disbelief, not really knowing what happened to them.

"I'm okay…"

* * *

 **Present**

It had been a long week for Kara. Not only did she deal with Max Lord's Supergirl clone, she also wrote a letter to her boss's son and got into what felt like a one-day relationship, having to break it off because of the clone. She didn't really mind breaking it off so quickly, not wanting her Supergirl life to somehow make his life a complete mess. She also didn't want to put him in danger knowing that any alien she has ever encountered always end up going after the people she cares about. Kara couldn't take such a risk, a risk that could potentially get her fired from her job and expose her real self to no other than Cat Grant. Cat Grant was already suspicious about her being Supergirl before. There was no way she could let that happen again.

Along with that mess, she fought and defeated her clone that was created by Max Lord. He just happened to be the man who both her and her sister despised. He took seven innocent women who were all in comas and killed them trying to create the Supergirl clone. He also put several lives in danger when the clone grew out of control and got in the way of the whole relationship thing with Cat Grant's son. Who wouldn't hate him?

That week was said and done, and Kara was ready to see what new obstacles lie ahead of her. With Cat Grant's latte in her hand, she hurried to get to Catco before her boss did. The line at Noonan's was a lot longer than it usually is in the late morning, which caused Kara to be in such rush. She already knew that despite that she'll most likely arrive at work on time, she was going to have to handle the outcome of last week's situation. She wasn't at all prepared for what could possibly happen. The chance of being fired was pretty high at this point, but she hoped anyways that her job would still be hers by the end of the day.

As she approached Catco, she could feel the latte slowly get colder and she knew that Cat hated her lattes cold. Looking around her to make sure that no one's eyes were on her, she slightly lowered her glasses and used her heat vision to heat up the latte before entering the building. Kara adjusted her glasses as she got on the elevator and reached to press the correct floor number she had to go to. She soon noticed that the button she was about to press was already highlighted and pulled her hand back, chuckling awkwardly at the situation.

Once she arrive at the right floor, she exited the elevator and pushed by each person that had crowded in the small lobby of that floor. As much as she didn't want to bump into anyone, she really had no choice if she wanted to get to Cat Grant's office on time. Luckily, she didn't, making her way to her boss's office. She was surprised to see that Cat wasn't present in her office. She must have been late too, or Kara actually made it to work on time.

Hearing the office door open, Kara jumped and turned around, Cat Grant now standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. She hesitantly held out her boss's latte for her to take. "Here's your latte, Ms. Grant."

Cat took the latte and glanced at it before meeting eyes with her assistant. "You're late."

Kara looked at her in disbelief. "Y-you just came in now. So how am I-"

"I got here about…" Cat paused, "…a half an hour ago, Keira."

"Right," the Kryptonian nodded. "I just… there was a long line at Noonan's. I had to wait for some time and I-"

"Sh," Cat hissed, interrupting her assistant. "No excuses, Keira. You were late to work." She took a step closer to Kara. "I suggest that you don't do it again. Understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara smiled slightly at her boss and headed to the two glass office doors. She reached her hand out to open it, but a sudden voice calling her name stopped her. She turned back around, again facing Cat Grant, her hands over-lapping each other in front of her body. "Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"I didn't say you could leave."

"Oh. Right," Kara muttered. "Sorry."

Cat frowned, a little disappointed in her assistant, and cleared her throat. "I need today's layouts by the end of the day."

Kara nodded, "yes, of course."

Silence.

"Anything else you need, Ms. Grant?"

She shook her head and waved her hand, telling Kara to leave the office.

With a small nod, Kara left Cat's office and officially started her day at work. She set her bag down on her desk and took a small breath. She knew she was so close to being fired just for arriving late to work. Cat would do something like that, right? She probably has in the past, but maybe she changed after hiring Kara. Although after everything that happened the week before, she wasn't sure anymore of what Cat thinks of her. What Cat would do if she makes a mistake like this again. Kara sighed as she sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands. Cat wouldn't do that, wouldn't fire her, even if she did something worse than arrive late to work. The only time Cat had threatened to take her job was when she found out that Kara was Supergirl. Or when she thought Kara was Supergirl.

Hearing foot steps come towards her, she picked her head up, her eyes meeting with Winn's. Winn frowned slightly, noticing that Kara didn't seem okay.

"Is everything okay, Kara?"

Kara sighed. "I'm not sure anymore. I'm just stressed out, you know?" She shifted in her chair. "Do you think Ms. Grant is going to fire me for what happened last week and then being late this morning?"

"No," he paused, "maybe if you do something a lot worse than that, I don't… I don't think…"

"Winn, you didn't have to answer that. I was sort of asking myself that. I just wanted to hear your opinion, or… or something," Kara stated.

Winn scratched the back of his neck. "Oh. Well, my opinion on that question is that it seems unlikely. Unrealistic." Kara tilted her head to the side. "N-not that being fired is unrealistic. I mean, Ms. Grant wouldn't randomly give up her assistant for that small of a mistake. I think that you're probably the best assistant she's ever had."

"Thanks for the positivity, Winn. I'll keep that in mind."

"No problem," he smiled at Kara before nodding to himself and walking away from her desk. Forgetting something, he stopped and turned back around. "I also wanted to ask if you were free tonight? M-maybe we can do more superheroing?"

Kara furrowed her eye brows. It sort of sounded like he was asking her out. That could be what she needed to get everything off her mind and get the stress off her shoulders. Like usual, Kara reacted as if she was lightly rejecting him. "Winn," she warned.

Winn widened his eyes. "Shoot. Sorry. I'll just get back to work." With that, he turned and started to head back to his desk, slapping himself internally for asking in the first place.

As Kara watched him leave her desk, she began to chuckle. "Winn, I was kidding." Winn stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face Kara. "I would love to hang out tonight. I have to check in with the DEO beforehand though to see if anything is going on."

"I hate when you do that," Winn muttered, glaring at his co-worker.

Kara shrugged. "Come on, I was only joking around…" She trailed off, hearing something through her ear piece. The voice sounded like Alex's, calling from the DEO.

Winn frowned, noticing Kara's eyes move from his eyes and down to her desk. "Kara? Is everything okay?"

"No. I just… I have to take this." She stood up from her desk. "I might have to raincheck the offer, Winn. I'll definitely be free tomorrow though."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Kara had already left towards an empty hallway. Sighing, he went back to his desk and continued what he was working on before he went over to talk to Kara.

In the hallway, Kara ran to a dead end and in seconds changed out of her Kara Danvers outfit and into her Supergirl one. The top of her costume was always under her clothes, unless she wasn't wearing some kind of long-sleeved shirt. Although, the cape, skirt, and boots were all hidden in the abandoned hallway of the floor and that made it easier for her to quickly change into her costume when she's needed during work.

Once she had changed, she flew out of the open window that was a few feet away from the dead end and put her finger tips on her ear piece. "What is it, Alex? Another alien attack?"

Alex, who was back at the DEO headquarters, talked to her sister through her ear piece. The challenge Kara was about to take was another alien attack. The alien was unknown to the DEO at the moment since it was in it's human form. He also shows to have some kind of weak power, at least that's what Alex was told.

To Kara's question, she nodded, although her sister couldn't see the nod. "Yes. In his human form, he looks no older than fifteen."

"Location?" Kara asked as she flew around the city.

Alex looked at the map on the large screen that tracked the alien and frowned. "Right outside of National City High School."

* * *

It was after school had dismissed. Kids from ages fourteen to eighteen ran out of the building to either get to a bus or their car if they can drive. All of those kids were excited that school finally let out for the day, ready to relax at home or do homework for some and study too. Unlike the other students, Aidan took her time leaving the building, looking up at the sky above her, watching the clouds move by slowly as she walked down the steps and to the sidewalk. Everyday she had to walk home, her home being too close to the school to have a bus. Both of her adoptive parents were at work and that she didn't really mind, wanting the house to herself for a few hours.

As she was walking home, she heard foot steps behind her, causing her to stop and look over her shoulder. Aidan frowned, only seeing a male figure running towards her from far away. "How was I able to hear that?" She sighed and shook her head before turning around completely, the teen coming closer to her by the second. When he reached her, she gave him a small smile. "Hey, Felix," she muttered, slightly uninterested at the moment. She wasn't planning on anyone stopping her from getting home. She was tired and wanted to go home to rest, then eventually get homework done.

"Hi, Aidan," Felix said back, moving a little closer to her. At the movement, Aidan took a step back.

"What do you want?" she asked curiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

Felix frowned and moved another step closer. "I wanted to hang out sometime. You sort of ignore me around school, so I thought I would get your attention when you're alone. I guess I was right. Do you walk home every day?"

Aidan looked down at the ground then back at Felix. "Look, I'm not really interested and I don't have the time, so I'll be leaving now." With that, she turned her back to him and started walking again. He shook his head in disbelief and ran up to her again until he was in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Aidan widened her eyes. "What the hell is your problem? I said no," she hissed.

"I know, Pyrrha," Felix smirked.

Aidan opened her mouth slightly, shocked at what he called her. "I'm sorry?"

"Pyrrha," he repeated. "You have a tattoo on your left shoulder blade. It says _Pyrrha_. Well, of course not in english."

"What are you talking about? How do you know about that?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself self-consciously.

Felix looked around nervously, trying to think of an answer. Aidan gave him an annoyed look and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't…"

Aidan glared at him. "You're making a fool of yourself, you perve." Again, she passed by him, shaking her head. "Such a-" She had cut herself off when she felt a hand on her arm. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "What?" What once was Felix's hand then became some kind of animal like claw. Aidan widened her eyes. "What are you?" she asked, fear in her voice.

Out of anger, he dug his claws into her skin, causing her arm to bleed. "I know who you really are, Pyrrha," he growled and looked down at her arms. "You're bleeding?"

"Well, of course I am, you idiot. I'm human!" Aidan pulled her arm out of his grip and ran down the sidewalk as fast as she could, keeping her eyes on her arm as well as in front of her. Seeing that the scratch marks were gradually healing themselves, she shook her head. "Maybe I'm not human," she muttered, her eyes now glancing over her shoulder at the teen running after her. Hoping to get him off her tail, she cut into an alley that was by a few buildings and kept running until she hit a dead end. "Seriously?!" She groaned and turned around, gasping quietly. Felix, or whoever he was, was now in front of her and blocking her way out.

"Seems you're stuck," he chuckled, walking closer to her. As he took steps forward, she took steps back. "Where were we? Hmm?" Felix thought for a second. "Oh, right. Pyrrha."

"I'm not who you think I am. Unlike you, I'm human. Got it?" Aidan told him. "Now, stay away from me."

"You really think you're human?" He sped up to her and shoved her against a building wall on the side of the dead end, his arm pushed along her neck.

Aidan looked at him with fearful eyes, feeling her hands grow warm and eventually hot to the touch. "Leave me alone," she muttered, keeping her hands by her side.

Felix shook his head. "I want answers. I want to know your relationship with Supergirl." His hands again became claws, his grip on her tightening.

She bit the inside of her lip and completely ignored what he had told her. "I said, leave me alone!"

Aidan pulled her hands close to her body and allowed flames to envelop them. The flames grew larger by the second and suddenly acted as a force that smashed Felix against the wall of another building across from her. When she knew he was knocked out by the impact, the flames that wrapped around her hands dimmed down and vanished completely. Feeling her energy completely depleted, she carefully sat down on the ground and rested her back against the wall. She then looked at the palms of her hands.

Dark scars and ash.

She shook her head and pulled her hands close to her. "What did I do?" she whispered.

The alley was engulfed in silence, silence that Aidan was glad was there. It was what she needed at the moment, so she could comprehend her thoughts. Her thoughts that kept asking her who she really is, what she really is. It conflicted her. It stressed her out. It made her think things that she knew would never cross her mind. Now she wasn't sure what to do. There was an unconscious teen not far from her. Even though he threatened her, he is still a person no matter if he's human or not. Although, Aidan was just trying to protect herself and that was all that mattered at the time. At the same time, she didn't mean to cause that much damage. She didn't mean for it to be out of control. She had no control-

Her thoughts very immediately interrupted by a gust of wind and the silence in the alley was broken. Aidan's eyes wandered around the alley she was in, finally meeting a pair of light blue eyes. Right then, she knew exactly who was in front of her. "Supergirl…" she whispered weakly, still feeling faint after what she had just did a few moments ago.

Supergirl smiled slightly at the young brunette and went over to her, kneeling down in front of her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Aidan kept her gaze on Supergirl, mesmerized by her, this being the first time she'd seen her in person. "I… I just…" Her eyes moved from Supergirl's to Felix, who was still out cold, and shook her head. "The alien… he threatened me, said that he needed answers. I didn't really understand." She swallowed. "I think he was an alien. I'm not sure."

Supergirl chuckled. "I wasn't asking about him, I was asking about you. I need to know if you're okay."

At that moment, Aidan wasn't sure if she could trust Supergirl with what she had kept secret for five years. She knew that she was different, and maybe Supergirl could relate to that. She also wasn't sure if she would get herself into trouble. If she had a time to show who she really is, this would be it, in front of someone who could help her. Yet, she couldn't find the courage to.

Aidan's eyes left Supergirl's and moved to her own hands that were placed gently on her lap. She clenched her hands into fists and shook her head. "I can't… I need to go." She was about to stand up, but Supergirl placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me help you," she offered and stood up first before holding out her hand to the teen.

Aidan smiled and took Supergirl's hand. Feeling her hand heat up like it had before, she pulled her hand back and decided to stand up without Supergirl's help. Although, standing up too fast, she caught a dizzy spell and grabbed on to Supergirl's arms to steady her. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Supergirl asked, sounding concerned.

"I guess. I'm just a little dizzy. I must have hit my head or something," Aidan told her, letting go of her arms. "You can go if you want and take the alien with you, so he doesn't hurt anyone else."

The blonde nodded. "Yes, of course."

"I'm going to go. My parents are probably worried." She thought for a second. "Yet, they don't really worry much."

Supergirl frowned, but shook it off. "Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Aidan smiled and subconsciously wrapped her arms around the taller woman. "Thank you."

Supergirl smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome…" She pulled away from the hug. "Sorry, I never got your name."

"It's Aidan," she told her, pulling away as well. "I'm really glad that I finally got to meet you. I've always wanted to." Supergirl chuckled at that. "But I really should go."

Smiling slightly, Aidan turned and headed out of the alley, hoping that the decision she made wouldn't mess up her future.

* * *

Kara stood alone in the alley, waiting for the DEO to pick up the alien, so she could leave and go back to work at Catco. Despite everything being over, she was still playing what happened over and over again in her head. It was like she completely missed out on something, that there was something going on that she didn't pick up on. Why the alien attacked Aidan in the first place. Why Aidan was nervous around her. Even though she was attacked, she seemed out of it too, mentally out of it. Kara didn't really understand why. She figured that Aidan was hiding something from her and that she had to keep it hidden for her own good.

Why would Aidan want to do something like that?

If Kara was her, she would seek help about it. Her and Aidan aren't the same. She's probably scared that people would judge her and use what she's hiding against her. Or she's scared of hurting the people she cares about, just like Kara was when she first came to earth. Maybe her and Aidan aren't very different after all. It really depends on what she's hiding.

Sighing, she watched as a black DEO car and alien containment truck drove into the alley to pick up the alien. Alex was in the DEO car , coming out of it and closing the door before walking over to her sister.

"Hey. How did it go? Did anyone get hurt?" Alex asked.

Kara shrugged. "I think he was after a specific person. This girl. Her name is Aidan. She is about the same age as the alien's human form. I think they go to the same school."

"Well, not anymore." Alex looked over her shoulder three DEO agents picking up the alien and hand-cuffing him.

"You don't understand, Alex. There's something about her. I just don't know what is it," Kara told her sister.

"How about we discuss this later, okay? I need to get back to the DEO and you need to get back to Catco before Cat finds out that you left."

Kara nodded. "Yeah, sure. And you're right. I really do need to get back to work. I'm not going to risk getting fired."

Alex chuckled and watched her sister fly up into the air, then moving her eyes back to the DEO agents who were still getting the alien into the truck. She instructed the DEO agents to hurry up, wanting to get the alien locked up before he wakes up. At the order, the agents finally get the alien in the back of the truck and close the two back doors. As the truck drove off, Alex sighed and shook her head, becoming more curious by the minute at what her sister wanted to talk to her about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I forgot to mention, this fanfic takes place after Bizarro, but the end of the episode where Kara gets attacked by the Black Mercy doesn't happen. If that brought up a lot of confusion, sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The sun was setting and the clouds were glowing darker with vibrant colors after the rain. The lights in the room shined brightly through the single window, reflecting slightly in the body mirror on the door as well.

As Aidan stood in front of the mirror, she could feel her heart pound heavily in her chest. After what happened that afternoon, she wasn't sure what was real anymore. She didn't understand why all of this information was piling on her now. It was like she's being surrounded by all these new things that she just couldn't handle all at once. At least that's how she felt at the moment.

Swallowing, she hesitantly unbuttoned her blue button-down shirt and turned around, having her back face the mirror. Aidan briefly glanced over her shoulder and slowly slid the shirt down her back to reveal small lettering in a language that's unknown to her. The ink was in a deep black, smeared slightly around it. She questioned herself about what it meant. How she got it.

With a shake of her head, she pulled the shirt back up and buttoned it. She turned around to face the mirror with her shirt buttoned up with two buttons left alone at the top and stared at her reflection, adjusting her brunette waves. "Supergirl could have helped me, right?" Aidan asked herself and moved her eyes from the mirror to her hands that were now clean of ash and scars. "Control this? Whatever this is."

At the sudden noise of sparks of fire coming from her hands, she dropped them back to her side and continued to fix her eyes on what was in front of her, herself. "Maybe if what happened in the past that brought me here never… happened, I would be different. Everything would be different?" Aidan shrugged. "Maybe what happened was for the better. I don't know what," she paused and immediately corrected herself, "who I am, but I will."

It took a second for her to realize that she was talking to herself, laughing at herself for doing so. "You're talking to yourself again, Aidan," she muttered, the blue eyes of her reflection meeting her own.

Kara lifted her head up and met similar blue eyes that belonged to her, drops of water gliding down her face. Her hair was soaked by the rain that drenched National City right as she was flying home from the DEO. She had already changed out of her Supergirl costume and hung it up to dry in her bedroom, now dressed in something more dry and comfortable.

Taking a towel in her hands, she dried off her face and tried her best to get her hair from completely soaked to somewhat dry. She was sort of in a rush, Alex waiting for her in the living room for another Game of Thrones marathon they've been talking about for the past week. It was the only thing that kept Kara sane during that whole week of bad situations after another. But now that's over and she's ready to forget.

Once Kara finished partly drying her now damp hair, she looked at herself in the mirror in front of her in the bathroom she stood in, thinking if she only did something different that afternoon and convinced the girl to talk to her about what happened. That's what Supergirl would've done, but her thoughts were too clouded. She also thought that maybe letting her go was the best she could do. The girl didn't seem hurt. She's fine.

"She's fine," Kara whispered. "At least I think-"

"Kara! You're missing it!" Alex called from the living room, unknowingly interrupting her sister.

Kara sighed and glanced at the bathroom door before gazing back at the mirror. "I'll be out there in a minute!"

Smiling a little at her reflection, she gripped tightly on to the towel she had used and hung it up on the hook that stuck to the door before she left the bathroom to meet with her sister.

Alex, who was already sitting on the couch, grinned excitedly at Kara. "What took you so long?"

"Well, I got rained on as I was flying, which wasn't at all fun to deal with. It got the cape wet and that made flying more difficult and-" Kara began to explain, but was shut down by Alex.

"Just sit down." She patted an empty spot next to her on the couch. Kara did as she was told and sat down on the couch close to Alex. Alex turned towards her sister and sighed.

Kara gave her a confused look. "Alex, Game of Thrones is that way," she told her, gesturing towards the T.V.

"No, Kara," the agent started. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh," Kara said, sounding a bit disappointed, but shook her head. "What about?"

Alex took a small breath before continuing. "The alien that attacked that girl, Aidan. He was dead even before we got back to the DEO."

"What? But how-"

Alex shrugged. "A couple agents examined him and found a third degree burn mark on his chest. We're not really sure what caused it, but I think you might be right about that girl, Kara. I know you didn't talk about it with me, but…" She shook her head. "She was the only person in the alley at the time. Either the alien was wounded before he attacked her or something she did caused the burn mark. Do you know if she had any weapon on her?"

Kara simply shook her head. "Not that I know of, but what are you suggesting?"

"She's probably a lost, alien fugitive. Just like you, Kara. Just like J'onn," Alex told her.

The blonde opened her mouth slightly, shocked that Alex even came to that conclusion. "That…" she paused, "…that can't be possible. I know she was acting really weird around me, but you can't just jump to a conclusion like that, Alex. I didn't even talk to you about the situation."

"I'm saying that it can be a possibility," Alex stated. "She was obviously the only person in the alley at the time. And the burn marks…"

Kara frowned. "Lets not discuss this until we have more information. I don't want to accuse her of something and then have her say that she actually didn't do anything."

"Kara," she warned, "this is really important. We can't just set this aside. She could be a danger to National City." Alex gave her sister a serious look. "I mean, that alien must have been after her for a reason, right?"

"I don't know, Alex. I did sound curious back at the alley, but now that I thought it over…" Kara sighed. "She could of had something on her that caused the burn marks."

"Fine," Alex sighed. "But if I do find something that leads to her maybe being an alien-"

"Okay. I get it." Kara turned back, her eyes on the T.V. "Relax, please?"

The short-haired brunette smiled at her sister and faced towards the T.V, turning on the Game of Thrones marathon. She wrapped an arm around Kara and brought her close. Kara smiled back and rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

As hours past of them watching Game of Thrones, Kara eventually fell asleep in her sister's arms, Aidan stuck on her mind.

* * *

The rest of the night, plus the last two days of the week was rough for Aidan. She was constantly distracted during school, her grades lowering slightly had she not been focused during her classes. On Friday, she had pulled an all-nighter, which consisted of her laying in her bed, questioning herself of different things. Those different things ran through her head like it was their job to, to confuse her, to keep her up all night. She was glad she chose a night that led into the weekend, being able to sleep in late. Despite being able to do so, she never got sleep anyways. Not even in the early morning. Once the sun rose, it became difficult for her to sleep, no matter how hard she tried.

That morning, she decided to go out to get coffee at Noonan's to keep her awake for the rest of the day. She figured that walking there instead of taking the bus would help as well. Also, the noise of the city could remove the thoughts from her head. Aidan did live a long distance from the center of the city, but she didn't care all that much.

Changing into jean shorts and a grey t-shirt, she left the house, the right amount of cash in her front pocket to buy her a small cup of coffee. It took her some time to finally get to the center of National City, where Noonan's lied, but she was companied with a nice breeze that brought down the temperatures a little.

Within five minutes, she got deeper into the city, the sidewalks were crowded with people heading in different directions. Aidan did bump shoulders with a few people, yet she didn't expect any different from a highly populated city. She didn't mind it, not having a time limit to get to Noonan's and back. She actually wanted to stay at Noonan's for an hour or so before walking back home. She figured that she needed a break from walking for a bit before heading back home.

As she got closer to Noonan's, the sidewalks began to grow quiet, making it hard for her to contain the thoughts she's had in her head for the past three days. Aidan's eyes wondered towards the ground below her, distracting her from what was in front of her.

Feeling a shoulder brush against her's, Aidan stopped and lifted her head, meeting eyes with a blonde woman. The woman was wearing a yellow sun dress with a brown belt around her waist and flats. "I'm sorry. I should have watched-"

The woman shook her head and pet down the skirt of her dress. "It's fine," she interrupted. "I was distracted…" She paused, finally looking at the girl in front of her, immediately recognizing her. "Aidan," she blurted.

Aidan furrowed her eye brows. "I'm sorry? Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No. I… um…" She adjusted her glasses. "I don't…"

"It's okay," Aidan chuckled. "I've probably met you before, but I just don't remember it."

The blonde smiled. "Yeah. That." She nodded to herself and held out her hand. "I'm Kara by the way."

Aidan smiled back and shook Kara's hand with no hesitation. She suddenly began to feel very comfortable around her, despite just meeting her seconds ago. "Hi Kara. I guess I don't really have to introduce myself since you already know my name."

Kara laughed a little. "Not really." She glanced at her hand still in contact with Aidan's, then pulling it away. "It was nice to meet you anyways."

"Yeah. It was. I usually don't run into random people in center city and make small talk with them," Aidan stated and looked around her before meeting Kara's eyes again, a familiar blue. She stared at her for a moment, then shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, noticing the girl staring at her or space.

Aidan nodded. "You just look really familiar to me. Now I'm definitely sure we've met before."

Kara smiled at the young girl, her face flushing slightly. "I get that a lot. But where were you heading to?"

"Noonan's for coffee. I got zero sleep last night."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was actually just there not awhile ago. It would be cool if I could come with you," Kara told her sweetly. She figured that maybe she could get some information off of this girl, something that could help her find out who she is, and if she did make the burn mark on the alien's chest.

Aidan giggled. "I'd like that. I don't really mind the company."

Kara nodded and started walking with Aidan to Noonan's. "So, do you go to Noonan's often?"

"Not really," the brunette muttered. "I don't live close to central city. Today, I just needed to clear my head, you know? The loud city actually came to use."

"I understand," Kara agreed. "Not getting any sleep must be tough on you."

"My mind just doesn't want to fall asleep." Aidan glanced back down at the ground, afraid to say anything more than she already has. Afraid to say something that she won't be able to take back. Afraid to say something that would point out her abilities that she hasn't quite figured out yet.

"I have those days at times when my thoughts just won't cut it out." Kara eyed Noonan's across the busy streets and sighed, ceasing her walking. Aidan did as well. "So you know, there are people all over National City that can relate to what you're going through. I'm not sure what's going on in your head right now, but other people will acknowledge it and help you."

Aidan tilted her head to the side, confused at what her new found friend was trying to get at. _She knows something, doesn't she?_ "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you to stress yourself out."

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Why would you think I'm stressing myself out? I just met you today and you came to that decision. Are you like some kind of therapist?"

"No. I work at Catco," Kara shook her head slightly, "but that's not what I'm trying to say."

"Then what do you want?" Aidan asked harshly, feeling the sleep deprivation devour her. "And why would you care about 'what I'm going through'? You don't even know me." She balled her hands to fists, her hands slowly heating up.

"Aidan, I…"

"What?" Aidan glared.

Kara glanced down at her feet, her hands fiddling with each other nervously, unsure if she pushed herself too far. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Expecting a different reply from Kara, her expression softened, growing over her anger, her hands cooling down. "Sorry," Aidan whispered and gently placed her hand on Kara's shoulder, smiling softly. Kara lifted her head at the sudden touch on her shoulder and smiled back. "I shouldn't have said things like that. You probably have more of a bad past than I do. I can sense it a little. I was like that once. Attempting to be happy all the time. Acting like nothing was going on in my life when really, I was a mess. I am a mess."

"Don't say anymore. You don't need to explain," Kara told the young girl. "Lets get out of the sidewalk and head over to…" She stopped mid-sentence and wondered her eyes to the collapsing building at the far end of the road, watching as people ran in the other direction towards her and Aidan. "Actually Aidan, I forgot that I have to be somewhere. Please excuse me."

Aidan stared at the collapsing building and frowned, then allowed her eyes to follow Kara as she ran off in the direction of the building. She was curious as to why Kara left so abrupt like that. Why she decided to leave at the last minute. Shaking her head, she continued down the sidewalk until it reached its end and crossed the road to get to Noonan's.

Opening the door to the small restaurant, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder at the building. She could hear the screams inside the building, crying for help, and flames gathering as it fell apart. Aidan tried to fight the urge, but failed to, immediately letting go of the door handle. Once the door closed, she ran towards the building that was luckily on the same side of the street as her, there being no need to cross the crowded streets.

As she hurried to the building, she spotted Supergirl hovering over the building and smiled, the woman flying into an smashed-open window. Aidan slowed down her running, taking a few seconds to admire her before closely approaching the small building. She wasn't sure how it started collapsing, but to her it seemed like a fire caused it. Either that or the collapsing caused the fire which most likely made it worse.

With seconds passing by, she saw people push their way out of the building, giving Aidan the opportunity to get into the building. She heard people telling her to turn back, it being too dangerous for her, and she refused, finally making it into the building.

The lighting vanished as she took steps into the building, debris scattered across the floor. Aidan found it difficult to see at first, but eventually adjusted her eyes to the now dark building.

Unsure what to do now, she walked fathering into the building, her heart pounding lightly in her chest. She made sure to look out for people with each step she took, wanting to put them first and get them out before there's no longer an exit due to falling debris.

Hearing a voice not far from her, Aidan turned and followed it, leading her to a man who's leg was under a large piece of debris. She knelt down beside him, surprised that he was still conscious and smiled. "I'm going to get you out of here."

The man shook his head weakly. "Go, kid," he demanded, his voice raspy and hoarse.

"No," Aidan shot back. "You have to trust me. I'm going to save your life and you're going to continue to live it like nothing happened today. Got it?" The man nodded, telling her to continue. "Good." She grabbed ahold of the debris with both of her hands. Her hands suddenly started to heat up to a temperature that was hot enough to melt the debris and make it easier to move. "I'm not making any promises, this might hurt a little." She focused most of her energy on the debris, trying to speed up the melting of it.

He watched her curiously. "How are you doing that?"

Aidan chuckled. "I'm no Supergirl, but…" she paused, "…I don't know actually." She shook her head and went back to melting the debris.

After a minute or so, the debris melted to a point where she could easily lift it off the man's leg with no problem. She gripped on to it tightly and lifted it a little, then pushing it off of his leg. She stood up and brushed the dust off her hands, smiling down at him.

"Thank you," he told her as she helped him stand up.

"Let me help you out of here. It might be hard to walk on your wounded leg," she stated and gave him the okay to wrap one arm around her shoulder. The two made their way out of the building, Aidan handing him over to the paramedics right near the front entrance and watching them take him to an ambulance before rushing back in to see if anyone else needed help.

Right as she got deep into what was the main lobby of the building, she could hear debris fall behind her, closing out the front entrance. Aidan widened her eyes and turned around, no longer seeing the small light that was once there moments ago. "No…" she whispered. "I… I'm stuck in here, aren't I?" She shook her head in disbelief. "This was not how I planned my day to go."

Sighing in defeat, she walked over to the towering debris and gripped a piece of it tightly, ready to push it aside.

"Need some help?" a familiar feminine voice asked.

Aidan let go of the debris and dropped her hands to her side. "I don't think you'll be able to. The debris is pretty jammed here."

"I'm sure I can move this debris out of the way. I'm Supergirl."

At the name, Aidan shot a look over her shoulder, Supergirl standing confidently behind her, hands in fists on her hips. "Supergirl…" She thought for a second. "Is the rest of the building cleared?"

Supergirl nodded. "The only people left in here is you and me. What brought you in here anyways? Usually when people see a building collapse, they run in the other direction."

"I wanted to help people and I did. I saved a man who had his leg stuck under some debris," Aidan told her, feel proud of herself.

"But you put your life in danger, Aidan."

The brunette looked at Supergirl with determination in her eyes. "I don't care. If that's what I have to do to save my people, then I will. I will put my life in danger. I can protect myself anyways." She turned around completely so she was facing Supergirl and took a few steps towards her. "I'm not like them, Supergirl. I can do things that they can't."

Supergirl opened her mouth slightly. Alex was right. Aidan is an alien fugitive, just like herself. She made those burn marks on the alien's body on Wednesday. At least that's what she thought at the moment. Aidan didn't really go into detail about what she meant. But that didn't matter right then. The two were stuck in a collapsing building. Well, they won't be once she moved the debris out of the way.

"You're not invincible," Supergirl retorted. "You will get hurt by saving your people."

Aidan clenched her hands into fists. "I don't care if I'm not invincible! I don't have to be invincible to be a hero, to save people." She took more steps closer to Supergirl. "Your powers don't make you a hero, Supergirl. Your heart does. Your powers are a part of what makes you strong, gives you the strength to do what's right, to use your powers for good." Her eyes left Supergirl's. "I've felt like an outcast my whole life because no one else was like me. I had to hide and I couldn't do anything about it. Then you showed up and I finally had someone I could look up to and relate to."

Supergirl smiled softly at Aidan, happy to hear those words come out of her mouth. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Aidan met eyes with Supergirl again and smiled, but immediately changed her face expression to a more serious one. "Now lets get out of here."

Supergirl nodded and walked past Aidan to the tower of debris. "Probably should before the building fully collapses."

"Good idea," Aidan stated, turning herself around to watch Supergirl move the debris out of the way. "I'd rather live to become a hero eventually."

"Do you know who you are? Where you're from?" Supergirl asked, grabbing on to a piece of debris.

"No clue," she chuckled.

Supergirl chuckled too. "That's okay. I know some people that can help you figure that out."

"I don't want to be left in the dark anymore. When I met you for the first time a few days ago, I wanted to tell you that I'm different, but I was too scared to. I thought that you wouldn't want to help me. Now I really know how kind you are and caring. It makes me feel a lot better about myself," Aidan confessed.

The blonde superhero nodded and began to push on the debris, hoping that she still had some energy left from Earth's yellow sun, being shut out by the light for twenty or so minutes. "Oh, Rao," she muttered, putting as much of her strength into it as possible.

Aidan frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know." She let go of the debris. "My powers aren't working. I mean my strength just isn't there anymore."

"Please tell me you're kidding," Aidan begged and let out a sigh.

"I'm not kidding, Aidan."

Aidan groaned and walked up to the debris, now standing next to Supergirl. "Maybe I can try something."

Supergirl shook her head. "I don't think you're strong enough to move this."

"I said that I can try. Now move." Supergirl did as she was told and moved out of Aidan's way. The young girl placed her hands on the debris and gripped it tightly. "I hope this works." She closed her eyes and focused on the heat rising towards her hands. "Please work."

As seconds went by, flames began to wrap around her hands, giving her energy, but also slowly draining it. She opened her eyes, her eyes appearing a light brown, and began to push the debris out of the way, only enough to let both her and Supergirl slip through without making more of a mess. Once she made ample room for them to safely get out of the building, her grip on the debris loosened and her eyes turned back their normal blue color. The flames that wrapped around her hands faded. She let go of it and took a step back, close to Supergirl.

Supergirl stood shocked at how much power this small girl had inside of her and smiled. "Wow. You actually moved it. You're stronger than I thought."

Aidan glanced at Supergirl and nodded before her world started to spin.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

She shook her head. "I don't…"

Unable to finish her sentence, her vision goes black, then falling to the ground. Supergirl gasped and rushed forward fast enough to catch her in time before her head hit the ground. "Aidan?" she whispered, holding the girl close to her.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been hours since Aidan had saved both herself and Supergirl from the falling building. Hours since Aidan woke up from her unconscious state for the first time after the accident. Long, boring hours wasted as Kara, who was still dressed in her Supergirl costume, waited for her to wake up. Those hours killed Kara, worry piling instead her. She didn't know when Aidan was going to wake up. At some points she thought that maybe Aidan won't ever wake up. Even though she's only known the girl for a short amount of time, she still cared about her just like she would every other citizen of National City that was in danger or hurt. Luckily, she had her sister beside her to tell her that Aidan will be fine and that she needed rest, having used up all of her energy.

As she waited, she wondered why it took so much for Aidan to move the debris. Her powers were something Kara has never seen before in her life, both on Earth and on Krypton. It made her question who Aidan is, rather what she is. Where she came from. How she even got to Earth in the first place. She knew that she wouldn't truly find all of this out until Aidan woke up, the DEO agents not wanting to take any tests while she's unconscious.

Pacing back and forth in the small exam room that Aidan lied in, Kara continued to wait for her to wake up, wanting to be there when she does to answer all of the questions she may have. Her heart raced in her chest as well as her thoughts, clenching her fists. She didn't understand why she felt this towards the girl. Although, she figured that it's the alien connection between them. The fact that Aidan used her abilities for good gave Kara hope that maybe they could become a team. Aidan being a lot younger than she is, she couldn't guarantee it.

Hearing a quiet groan, Kara glanced over at Aidan and went over to her bedside, watching her blink open her eyes which met her's. Kara smiled softly at the girl, who still seemed out of it, and placed her hand gently on her shoulder. "Hey. You had us worried there for a while."

Aidan's eyes moved from Kara's to the small counter behind her, then back to Kara. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice sounding tired and rough.

As Kara rubbed her thumb against Aidan's shoulder, hoping to soothe her a bit, she looked down briefly at the floor. "This place," she started, "was what I was talking about earlier. There are people here that can help you find out what you are, if you're an alien or not." She paused for a moment before continuing on. "It's called the DEO, which is short for the Department of Extra-normal Operations. The DEO is a secret organization that catalogues all the aliens that are a possible danger to National City and captures them."

"Does that mean I'm a danger to National City? Or am I different because I'm good. I don't hurt people." Aidan left Kara's eye contact. "I'm not like the others?"

Kara frowned, but nodded. "I brought you here to protect you. Sort of like when I was brought here. The DEO wanted to monitor me to make sure I'm not a threat to their organization, despite knowing my cousin quite well." She scuffed. "I offered to help them and they recruited me. There was a lot of training I had to go through and it was worth it. Now I can do so much for National City."

This made Aidan smile. She always imagined what it would be like to use her abilities to make a difference in National City. She has wanted to be a hero just like Supergirl since she came out as Supergirl. Although, she knew that her powers weren't the same as Supergirl's. Aidan was afraid that her powers would only cause destruction, them all having some kind of fire aspect. Today, she proved to herself that fire can be used for good. She saved a man and got both her and Supergirl out of the building before it could fall.

"You're saying that I can be a hero too? I can help National City, even with the smallest of jobs?" Aidan asked, the excitement diminishing her lack of hope.

"Well, not yet," said a voice unknown to Aidan.

Kara looked over at the door of the room as did Aidan, her sister standing right next to it. "Alex."

"May I come in? If that's okay with Aidan."

Aidan nodded at the woman's request and slowly sat up, whimpering a little. She then moved back until she felt the propped up pillows behind her.

"Take it easy," Kara warned. "You need to be careful, Aidan."

The woman, who Supergirl stated to have the name Alex, nodded in agreement. "You've been through a lot today. It's recommended that you stay rested so we can get the best results for any tests that need to be taken. Also, there are things that we have to inform you with and ask you that could help us figure out what you are without having to draw blood."

"I understand, Agent… um…"

"Danvers."

"Agent Danvers," Aidan repeated. "Okay. What do you need to tell me? Did I do something wrong?" She moved her eyes from the woman that was dressed in all black and down to her hands.

Alex shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong, Aidan. The other agents and I are curious about your powers. They're very unique and not at all like Supergirl's."

The young girl let out a sigh of relief and met Alex's eyes. "Then what is it?"

"The alien you called Felix was dead before we brought him here. When we examined him, we found burn marks on his chest. We assumed that you did that to protect yourself and we were surprised to have found someone with a power like yours. No wonder why the alien was after you in the first place," the agent told her.

Aidan's expression softened, sadness taking over her. "I killed him? I… I didn't mean…" She shook her head. "I… hurt someone?"

Kara rested her hand back on Aidan's shoulder where it was before. "No. It's okay. You were just trying to protect yourself. We know that you had no intentions of killing him. He was a bad alien, Aidan. He was threatening you and saying things that scared you."

"Supergirl is right. You didn't do anything wrong," Alex stated reassuringly. There was silence for a second before she continued. "If you're feeling up to it, the other agents and I would like to start the tests."

"I'm fine," Aidan nodded.

"Great. We'll start in a few minutes when I get back." She looked over at Supergirl. "Supergirl, would you like to come with? I need to gather some things for the tests. You don't mind giving a hand."

Kara smiled at her sister. "No, of course not." She glanced down at Aidan and removed her hand from her shoulder. "I'll be back soon. Stay put. We won't be long. Promise."

Aidan grinned and watched Supergirl and Agent Danvers head out of the room. As they were about to leave, she thought that maybe it was a good time to tell Supergirl about a few things that could help with discovering who she is. With Supergirl's knowledge of aliens, she could determine whether the name tattooed on her back means anything to her. The more information the DEO has, the easier it will be, right?

"Wait. Supergirl," she called out before Supergirl could pass the door frame.

Supergirl glanced over her shoulder at Aidan and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment, please? There's something I need to ask you."

Kara nodded and looked in front of her at Alex. "Alex…"

The agent turned and smiled slightly. "Go ahead. She needs you."

With that, Kara let Alex continue out of the room while she went back into the room to converse with Aidan. She sat down on the hospital like bed, her legs dangling over the side edge of the bed. She had a good view of the young girl beside her. "What is it you wanted to ask me about?" she questioned softly.

Aidan took a small breath before speaking. "Do you know anyone that goes by the name Pyrrha? Or have you ever heard of that name, possibly back on Krypton? That's where you're from?"

She looked at Aidan with surprise. "Yes, I am from Krypton." She paused. "The name on the other hand, I haven't heard of it in a long time. That name is very rare on Krypton. No one I knew had that name. If there was, they probably died in Krypton's explosion."

"Supergirl… I…" Aidan shook her head. "When Felix, I mean the alien… when he attacked me, he said something about-" She stopped and moved her eyes from the woman next to her and down to her hands that lay on her lap. "He asked if I wanted to hang out sometime and when I told him no, he called me Pyrrha. I think he knows something about me that I don't."

"He most likely knows who you are and that's why he attacked you," Kara stated.

Aidan nodded and looked back at Supergirl. "That's not all he said or knew. Felix… he knows that I have tattoo on my left shoulder blade that I now know says Pyrrha in a language that isn't english." Hearing this, Kara was ready to say something, but couldn't when Aidan kept talking. "Maybe it's my alien name. Or the name of my birth mom?" She shook her head. "That doesn't make sense though. Why would Felix call me Pyrrha if it was my mother's name? My birth mother probably gave my the tattoo back on whatever planet I come from so my adoptive parents name me that. Yet, that obviously didn't happen. My adoptive parents couldn't have known my name is Pyrrha because-"

"Aidan," Kara finally got out after the long rant. "Stop. May I see the tattoo?"

"I… I guess. I just…" She looked away from Supergirl. "I don't really feel comfortable."

Kara took ahold of Aidan's hand and smiled softly. "It's okay. I just need to see your back."

The girl nodded hesitantly and turned herself around, her back facing Supergirl. With that, Kara gently lifted up the back of Aidan's shirt, revealing most of her back and eventually her left shoulder blade. She looked at the shoulder blade closely, trying to find any trace of the tattoo. It was difficult for her to find the tattoo, it being so small, that Aidan herself had to point out it's location. Finding the slightly smeared tattoo, she began to trace the familiar symbols lightly, Aidan feeling a shiver climb up her back at the touch of Supergirl's cold finger tips.

"You're hands are cold," she stated, sounding as if it bothered her.

Kara frowned, but continued to touch the symbols written in black ink on her skin. "I'm sorry."

There was a bit of silence between them as Kara examined the tattoo. Since it was small and smeared, it was hard for her to tell what language the name could be in. Despite that, she knew right away that the symbols aren't in any language created on Earth. The symbols did look familiar to her, but she wanted to make sure they are what she thinks they are before coming to any conclusions. She'd rather not mistaken who Aidan really is and confuse her even more than she already is.

Squinting her eyes, she immediately saw a symbol that stuck out to her. From there, she knew exactly what the symbols meant as well as what language they belong to.

Kara shook her head and carefully pulled down the back of Aidan's t-shirt. She wasn't sure what to tell Aidan. How to tell Aidan. She didn't know how she would react to what she realized just by looking at those symbols. She started thinking about how she was going to tell Alex and J'onn. J'onn might not trust Aidan right away just like he didn't trust Kara. Since then, he's changed. And Alex? Alex might actually be happy for her sister.

At the silence, Aidan quickly adjusted her shirt before turning back around to face Supergirl. She noticed that she seemed a little upset, her eyes planted on the white bed sheets in front of her. She frowned and scooted closer to Supergirl, farther away from the propped up pillows. "Supergirl? Are you okay?"

The woman's eyes met Aidan's. "The symbols on your shoulder blade… it's in Kryptonese."

Aidan tilted her head to the side. "What? You're saying I'm-"

"We can't be sure. Your powers are very different compared to mine," Kara told her. "But the tattoo on your back says otherwise."

"They're still going to test me?" Aidan asked.

To that, Kara nodded. "Yes. Once I tell them that you might be Kryptonian, they'll know exactly what tests they have to perform. And if you're not, then they'll try different tests until they figure it out. I promise, they're not going to leave you in the dark and neither am I." Aidan smiled and wrapped her arms around Kara, Kara hugging back almost immediately. "You're not going to go through this alone, Aidan."

"Thank you," she whispered, pulling away from the hug.

"No problem."

As the two waited for Alex to get back, silence again filled the room. Kara was in awe at the fact that another possible Kryptonian, who also survived the explosion, sat next to her. And Aidan was actually on her side, unlike her Aunt Astra and Non. She can see Aidan doing so much for National City despite her destructive powers. Kara will just have to teach her how to use them without completely draining her energy like she did when she moved the debris back in the collapsing building.

For Aidan, she was glad that she now has someone that understands what she's going through. She figured that Supergirl once went through the same transition. Never using her powers and being afraid of them to eventually using them to help National City. When Aidan discovered her powers, she wanted to use them to help people. But at the same time, she was afraid of hurting those people. She then had promised herself to keep them hidden until a time came in which she had to use them. She's happy that she did because if she hadn't, she wouldn't be here with Supergirl, finding out who she really is. That really meant a lot to her.

After minutes of waiting in the silence, Alex finally returned with everything set up in different areas of the DEO. It wouldn't have taken so long if Kara was by her side, but she knew that Aidan needed her. Knocking on the door frame got both Aidan and Kara's attention, causing them to look over at the short-haired brunette standing by the door. "It's all set up."

Aidan moved her eyes from Alex back to Kara and smiled slightly. "You should tell her," she whispered to her.

Kara nodded and hopped off the bed, then walking over to her sister. Alex seemed confused at first as to why Aidan wasn't following in Kara's lead, but figured out that maybe her sister had something to tell her. Something important.

"I might have figured out what Aidan is. I don't know for sure, so I'm going to let you continue with the tests," Kara stated, glancing over at Aidan, who was still sitting on the bed, then back to her sister. "Aidan has a tattoo on her back of a name, possibly her name."

Alex frowned. "What does this have to do with what Aidan is?"

Kara sighed. "Alex, it's in Kryptonese."

"So you're saying that she's-"

"I don't know. See if she's weakened by Kryptonite. And if she is, then…"

"She's Kryptonian. Got it." Alex nodded. "Thanks Supergirl."

Kara smiled and looked back at Aidan. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she muttered and hopped off the bed. She went over to Alex and stood next to her. "Will Supergirl be coming too?"

"Supergirl has to a city to protect, but if she is needed, I will definitely contact her," Alex told her.

"Okay." Aidan nodded hesitantly and turned her back, leaving the room with Alex. As the two left, Aidan glanced briefly over her shoulder at Supergirl, who was still in the room, watching both brunettes leave before exiting the room herself as well as the DEO headquarters.

* * *

To start with the tests, Alex took her to a room in the DEO headquarters where she can measure the frequencies of her different abilities, which would help figure out how and where she obtains her powers. If it's Earth's yellow sun or another source. She attached thin wires to Aidan's forehead, hands, and bare feet, allowing the computers to detect any activity involving her powers. If Aidan is Kryptonian, the frequencies should be about the same as Kara's despite the difference between both of their powers. Although, they could be a little low because of her age or her lack of strength, still recovering from the accident.

Alex and Agent Vasquez stood behind the computer while Aidan stood far in front of them, not wanting to hurt either of them with her powers. Aidan waited a few minutes for both women to check the program and see if it's running smoothing without making any errors. Besides the program, the agents also had up a document to record what abilities she does have and compare them to Supergirl's.

The few minutes passing by, Alex finally gave Aidan a thumbs up, telling her that the program was working fine and that they were ready to start the test. Aidan nodded, but tilted her head to the side, not really knowing what to do now.

"Do I have use my powers now, or…?"

Alex shook her head. "We're going to ask you a few questions and we'll tell you if you need to use your powers. Just relax and don't over think it."

"Okay," Aidan said, her voice shaking a little, this being her first time using her powers after the accident. Even though it's a test, she was still scared that she might use too much of her energy and crash again like she did at the building. She nodded anyways, wanting to get this test done and over with. "I'm ready, Agent Danvers."

* * *

Hours passed before Alex and Agent Vasquez finished up the test. Alex dropped Aidan off back to her room, where Supergirl had returned to to keep her company as she waited for the results, and went back to the exam room to discuss with Vasquez.

They went through each of Aidan's powers, marking off which ones she shared with Kara and typing ones that Kara doesn't have that Aidan does. Also, from watching the frequencies her powers made, they were able to find out where Aidan draws her powers from.

After looking through the results of the test, she figured that maybe Aidan isn't fully Kryptonian. That it's a possibility that she's only half Kryptonian, the other half of her DNA belonging to another alien. This would point to as to why her powers are drastically different than Kara's. Although, some of her abilities did come from her Kryptonian half like the super-hearing, strength, and the accelerated healing.

Both agents left the room together, going their separate ways. Alex headed back to Aidan's room while Vasquez went to find the director of the DEO, Hank Henshaw, to tell him about their findings.

Alex finally got back to Aidan's room and knocked on the door frame, interrupting Kara and Aidan's conversation. Both aliens were again sitting on the bed, their eyes moving from each others' to Alex.

Kara looked at her sister, ready for whatever she had to tell her. "So… what did you find out?" she asked, eager to know what Aidan really is. Kryptonian or not.

"Aidan is half Kryptonian," Alex answered. "Which explains why she has those fire-based powers. She doesn't just have those powers though. She also has powers a Kryptonian would have, but not all of them. She can't fly, she's not invincible, she can't see through objects or people," she paused. "There's a lot that she doesn't have."

Aidan stared blankly at the agent, not knowing how to react to all of this new information. "I don't…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Kara smiled sweetly at Aidan. "It's okay. I felt the same way when I was your age. Confused and scared. I know this is a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it."

She looked at Kara and smiled back, glad that she had someone like Supergirl to help her through this. "Thanks, Supergirl."

The two gazed at each other for a moment before Alex cleared her throat, getting their attention back. "Anyways, unlike you Supergirl, the frequencies her fire-based powers gave off were a lot stronger than expected. Vasquez and I came to a conclusion that the energy to harvest those powers comes from Earth's core. While her Kryptonian powers such as super-hearing, strength, and accelerated healing come from Earth's yellow sun just like for any other Kryptonian that lives on Earth. Because most of her powers come from the Earth's core, the higher up she is, the weaker her powers are. That might be why she can't fly."

"What about weaknesses? Besides distance from the ground I mean," Kara asked suddenly.

"We're not quite sure about that yet. She might be only slightly weakened by low-level Kryptonite, being only half Kryptonian. Although, if the Kryptonite level is high enough, it could hurt her to a point where it messes with her powers. Also, since she's not invincible, she can easily be harmed by a simple punch, yet can heal almost automatically. What we do know for certain is that if she uses too much of her energy, she will be weakened. That was shown to be true back at the building," Alex explained.

Kara nodded and smiled slightly at her sister. "Is that all you have so far?"

"Yes, but since we discovered so much with just that one test, Vasquez and I decided to cancel the other tests. Aidan is probably exhausted anyways. We don't want to put anymore pressure on her shoulders."

"Thank you, Agent Danvers. I really appreciate all that you're doing for me," Aidan said.

"You're welcome, Aidan." With that, Alex left the room, leaving Kara and Aidan alone again.

Kara looked over at the young girl, who had her eyes on the ground, and frowned. "You seem upset."

Aidan shook her head. "I'm not upset, Supergirl. It's just that I've been gone for over twelve hours. And I know my parents aren't really my parents, but that doesn't mean I don't want to go home. I won't tell them. They won't understand like you do anyways. At the same time, I feel like that's sort of a bad thing. I want someone in my life that will know when I'm not okay because I'm different. Not because of a test that I failed in school." She laughed a little. "I've never failed a test, but just as an example…"

Kara chuckled. "You don't look like the type of person that would fail a test."

"I said that it was an example!"

The two aliens laughed for a moment before calming down. Aidan had subconsciously moved closer to Supergirl as the silence again echoed deep in the room after being filled with laughter. Even though the laughter cheered up Aidan a bit, she was still upset that once she leaves the DEO, she might not see Supergirl again. Well, at least not right in front of her, next to her. Standing by her side. She wanted Supergirl to be there, to help her learn how to control her powers. She felt as if Supergirl is the only person that truly understands her. She couldn't just give that up.

Seeing Aidan's eyes drift away from her's, Kara wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? I can tell that what you're feeling right now, it's not about your parents. It's about me, isn't it?"

"I don't think this is where it ends. I don't want to go our separate ways once I get back home," Aidan told her. "You're the only person I know that understands me and I don't want to lose that. I feel like there's more to it than this."

"Aidan… I'm sorry, I…"

Aidan nodded sadly. "No. I get it. You're busy all the time."

"It's nothing like that, Aidan," Kara shot back. "I have another life besides this one."

"You don't think I do too?" Aidan retorted. "I go to school like every other normal fifteen year-old. The thing is, I'm not exactly normal. You out of all people should understand how awful it is to be an outcast, to be the only person in the school that can do things that the rest of the students can't. And if you train me, help me control my powers, I will feel like I have someone."

Kara sighed in defeat. She did promise the girl that she would be there for her and that Aidan wouldn't ever have to feel alone. "I'll have to talk to Director Henshaw about it first. For me, it took him a long time to get used to having me around. I don't know how he's going to react to another Kryptonian, especially at your age, training here. But it would be nice to have you around."

"What about school?" she asked.

"You can still go to school. It will be good for you anyways. It'll make you feel normal and human just for eight hours."

Aidan smiled slightly. "Speaking of normal, will I ever get to find out who you are outside of this place?"

"Maybe," Kara smirked. "But that doesn't matter right now. I really should get you home before night fall." She hopped off the bed and held out her hand for Aidan to take. "Ready to fly, Aidan?"

The brunette nodded hesitantly and took Supergirl's hand, hopping off the bed as well. "I guess," she shrugged. "I don't really like heights though."

"Come on, Aidan. It'll be so much fun."

"Fine, but if I fall, I'm blaming it on you."

Kara chuckled and led Aidan out of the room, the two walking side by side through the DEO headquarters towards the exit.


End file.
